Controlled directional drilling has been used to improve access to a variety of hydrocarbon reservoirs. Directional drilling enables the drilling of a deviated borehole. Various techniques have been employed to facilitate drilling of a borehole along a desired deviated trajectory, including techniques using rotary steerable drilling systems and bent housing motors. A bent housing motor configuration includes a positive displacement motor, such as a mud motor, and a bent sub or housing to provide steering capability and directional control. The bent sub or bent housing orients the drill bit in a deviated direction compared to the remainder of the drill string. While the drill string is rotating, the bent housing rotates with the drill bit of the drilling system and enables drilling of a generally straight borehole. To provide a deviated trajectory, the drill string is rotated until the bent housing is oriented in the direction in which the driller would like the borehole to extend. The drill string is then held rotationally stationary and the drill bit is rotated by, for example, pumping fluid through the drill string to rotate a mud motor coupled with the drill bit. This allows the continued drilling of the deviated borehole by the drill bit as the drilling system deviates from the straight borehole in the direction of deviation established by the bent housing.